Você já fez isso, Dean?
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Sam vê um casal se beijando no estacionamento e fica um pouco curioso a respeito daquele lance todo de beijos de língua. Dean? Hum, sobrou pra ele. WINCEST/Wee!chester.


**Você já fez isso, Dean?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertence, nunca aconteceu, blá, blá, blá, whiskas sachê.

**Sinopse:** Sam vê um casal se beijando no estacionamento e fica um pouco curioso a respeito daquele lance todo de beijos de língua. Dean? Hum, sobrou pra ele.

**Beta:** Sem betagem.

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean **W**inchester – **WINCEST**/**Wee**!chester.

**N/A:** Eu escrevi essa fanfic em menos de 20 minutos só porque eu estava com vontade de escrever uma Wee!chester, então provavelmente não vai estar lá essas coisas porque eu só tive 20 minutos, okay? O título e a sinopse estão uma droga, eu sei, mas isso também se deve ao fato de que eu só tinha 20 minutos, então me dêem um desconto :D

**N/A²:** Quanto a idade dos garotos na fanfic? Você só precisa saber que eles são menores de idade, mas sinta-se a vontade pra imaginar a idade exata deles.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dean!"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Deeeeean!", ele chamou novamente e dessa vez ouviu o resmungo de mau humor do irmão mais velho. Dean desencostou a cabeça do vidro do Impala e olhou para o irmão, sentado logo ao lado, parecendo entretido em observar algo lá fora e cutucar o irmão pela camisa para chamar sua atenção.

"O que é, Sammy?", Dean perguntou, sem a mínima paciência e com uma vontade insana de voltar a dormir. A noite tinha sido longa, _muito_ longa. Uma caçada que deveria ter sido simples, o básico salga e queima, mas que acabou ficando mais complicado que o habitual. Bom, nada que John e Dean não pudessem resolver, e eles resolveram, mas foi cansativo pra caramba procurar os ossos do _verdadeiro_ espírito assassino.

Sammy olhou para seu irmão e ele tinha a testa franzida e aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que Dean sabia muito bem o que significava.

"O que foi, Sam?", ele insistiu, querendo resolver logo o que quer que seu irmão caçula quisesse dele para poder voltar a dormir. O carro estava estacionado no estacionamento do posto de gasolina e John tinha saído fazia uns bons 15 minutos, e a julgar pela atendente loira e com um enorme par de seios, ele ia demorar mais um tempo lá dentro.

"O que eles estão fazendo?", Sam perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas em sinal claro de curiosidade. Dean olhou na direção que seu irmão estava olhando e forçou uma risada de descrença quando viu do que se tratava. Um casal de adolescentes praticamente se engolindo no carro da frente.

"Qual é Sammy, você não pode ser _tão_ ingênuo a ponto de não saber.", Dean retrucou com cansaço e uma quase incredulidade, mas pela cara de curiosidade de Sam, o caçula realmente não sabia.

Suspirou com cansaço.

"Eles estão se _beijando",_ Dean explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Sam arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, desviou o olhar do irmão e encarou o casal mais uma vez. A mão do garoto estava entrando por dentro da blusa da garota e algo naquilo fez Sam corar, e o fato de ter corado fez Dean revirar os olhos. Ele se ajeitou mais uma vez, apoiando a cabeça na janela do carro e estava fechando os olhos outra vez quando Sam recomeçou a falar:

"Mas eu nunca vi ninguém se beijando assim", Sam disse inocentemente, "... e a mão dele está dentro da blusa dela, e olha para a boca deles... _Eca,_ eles estão usando _língua!"._

Dean teria rido histericamente disso se não estivesse cansado demais e impaciente demais para acabar logo com aquele assunto para que ele pudesse dormir logo de uma vez.

"Por que eles estão usando língua, Dean?"

"Pára de ficar reparando e vai fazer algo útil como, _por exemplo_, me deixar dormir Sam!"

"Você já fez isso?", Sam perguntou, ignorando completamente a sugestão mal-criada de Dean.

Dean não respondeu.

"Você já fez, Dean?", Sam insistiu. Dean revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Ele sabia onde aquilo ia dar, quando Sam queria saber alguma coisa era um inferno para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, e hoje em especial Dean não estava com a mínima paciência para ficar enrolando o irmão até ele desistir.

"Não é da sua conta", ele tentou uma última vez.

"Você já fez, não é?", Sam insistiu. "Dean!"

"Eu já disse que não é da sua conta, Sam!", Dean retrucou, olhando para o lado e desejando imensamente que John chegasse logo.

Sam sorriu, curiosamente.

"Como é?", ele perguntou, deixando transparecer toda a curiosidade que estava sentindo. Dean tornou a olhar para ele, quase indignado pela insistência do irmão.

"Como é o que?"

"Como é... _Você sabe o que",_ ele fez um gesto vago apontando para o casal. A garota tinha se recomposto e fechado a blusa, e os dois tinham ido direto para o banheiro da lanchonete. Dean suspirou de cansaço e olhou para Sam de novo.

"Você vai saber quando beijar uma garota", ele respondeu, com um quase tédio.

"Mas eu quero saber agora", Sam retrucou teimosamente. Dean sorriu, um sorriso de lado cheio de ironia.

"Detesto acabar com a sua alegria, mas você está vendo alguma garota por aqui?", ele perguntou. "Principalmente uma que queira enfiar a língua dentro da sua boca?"

"_Ewww",_ Sam fez uma careta de nojo só de pensar na possibilidade e isso fez Dean rir, rir com vontade.

"Não é tão ruim quanto parece", ele comentou, se fazendo de mais experiente do que na verdade era. A primeira vez que uma garota tentou beijar ele foi um completo desastre e Dean jurou que não ia repetir a experiência novamente. Mas John parecia gostar e todos os outros garotos pareciam gostar e Dean sinceramente não queria traumatizar seu irmão dizendo que era uma experiência horrível, que você ia sentir suas pernas tremerem de nervosismo e que quando a língua da pessoa tentasse invadir sua boca você ia querer sair correndo de lá.

Ele definitivamente não queria traumatizar Sammy e muito menos ter esse tipo de conversa com Sammy.

"Eu não sei, parece nojento", Sam comentou. Dean riu de novo, porque Sam continuava a fazer aquela careta de nojo.

"É normal", comentou pela falta do que dizer.

Os dois caíram no silêncio e Sam não disse nada pelos próximos minutos, o que Dean achou que era sinal de que ele tinha desistido de continuar com as perguntas. Pensando nisso com satisfação, Dean encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela e fechou os olhos e tentou dormir de novo, mas ele quase podia sentir o olhar de Sam nele e isso estava começando a irritar.

"Sam, dá pra você esquecer isso e...", Dean estava dizendo quando de repente sentiu uma coisa macia pressionada contra os lábios dele. Ele abriu os olhos rapidamente, arregalando-os o máximo possível e sentiu seu coração ir parar na sua garganta quando viu o rosto de Sam próximo demais do seu. Sam ali, perto dele, com a boca pressionada contra a de Dean e os olhos fechados firmemente.

Dean fez um som esquisito com a garganta que mais parecia o som de alguém se engasgando, e ele tinha certeza que estava entrando em estado de choque quando sentiu algo molhado contra seus lábios e seu cérebro, desesperado, chegou a conclusão de que o "algo molhado" era a língua de Sammy. Algo na sua mente o mandava empurrar o irmão e perguntar o que diabos tinha dado na cabeça dele, mas então ele viu que o irmão estava hesitante, quase com medo de ser rejeitado e algo na expressão de Sam fez Dean abrir a boca como uma permissão para Sam invadi-la com a língua.

Foi uma coisa extremamente esquisita. Ainda mais quando Dean fechou os olhos e relaxou e deixou que Sam, de uma maneira um pouco desajeitada, explorasse sua boca lentamente com a língua. Tão logo sentiu a língua do irmão tocar a sua Dean tratou de corresponder ao beijo, e logo os dois tinham mergulhado num beijo desajeitado, esquisito e inusitado, mas que não tinha nada de igual com aquele que Dean teve com aquela garota loira, que mal podia ser chamado de beijo.

Ele procurou pela língua do irmão. Seus lábios se movimentavam juntos e foi difícil achar um ângulo que fosse mais confortável para eles, mas eles conseguiram achar e logo um deles estava deixando escapar um som de apreciação com a coisa toda.

Só não sabia dizer qual deles.

Ele não sabia dizer, também, quanto tempo durou, porque sua mente parecia ter vagado para outro lugar e tudo no que Dean conseguia pensar era que ele estava beijando Sammy e isso deveria soar desesperador e errado, mas não soava. Quem se afastou primeiro foi Sam, deixando seus lábios molhados com saliva e mais carnudos que o normal, avermelhados. Dean abriu os olhos alguns segundos depois do beijo ter sido interrompido e encarou Sam, e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ainda quando viu o sorriso genuíno nos lábios do irmão.

"É...", Sam comentou após um longo momento, já que Dean parecia ter entrado em estado de choque. "Não é tão ruim quanto parece".

Se Dean ia dizer alguma coisa a respeito disso, ele não disse porque logo John tinha entrado no carro com uma sacola de compras e um papel na mão que com certeza continha o telefone da garçonete. Sam se ajeitou no banco e pegou a sacola para fuçar, e ele e seu pai começaram um assunto sobre a música que estava tocando no rádio e que Sam achava uma droga, mas Dean estava preocupado demais tendo seu pequeno surto interno.

Sam tinha acabado de beijar ele. Sammy tinha acabado de beijá-lo. Seu _irmão_ caçula tinha acabado de _beijar _ele!

Naquela noite Dean fez Sam jurar que não ia contar nada para John. Sam jurou que não contaria nada e na manhã seguinte eles fingiram que nada aconteceu, e na manhã após essa também, e todas as outras que vieram até o dia em que Sam foi embora para faculdade, eles fingiram.

Sam e Dean beijaram outras pessoas depois daquele acontecimento. Mas sempre que as beijavam era como se algo estivesse faltando e eles, sem querer, acabavam se lembrando do incidente no carro.

Dean nunca achou ninguém que soubesse beijá-lo como Sam o beijou.

E Sam? Sam também nunca achou ninguém que soubesse beijá-lo como Dean o beijou aquele dia.

* * *

**FINAL... e não é uma alegria que seja?**

* * *


End file.
